FF6, MST me!
by Annie Felis
Summary: A purposely badly-written fanfic written for the sole purpose of being ripped apart because it's so horrible. Go ahead. MST it.


FF6, MST me! _Yessir! I am pointedly writing a BAD story, just so I can give people a reason to MST me, heheh. I always thought the love triangle between Setzer/Terra/Edgar in my FF6 stories was well....stereotypical with a nice "not the same as the rest" twist. So this is a quickie, don't expect lengthy chapters or prologues or any crap like that. I threw in all sorts of things that annoy me when I'm reading: misused grammar, bad spelling, horrible use of the english language, multiple punctuation, overuse of exclamation points and general lack of intelligence. Anyway, here's the uh...story/stuff/thingity. Enjoy (I think...)!   
--Annie_

Terra Branford sighed and faced the blue sky with her eyes and smiled. It was a pretty day outside, and pretty days meant she could go out and get some work done. She didn't seem to go out enough and stayed inside most of the time although sometimes the chilrden would drag her out to play ball or something. 

Flopping down on the ground with a small thump sound she sighed and scratched at her ear. Waht a wonderful day! 

"What a wonderful day," said somebody nearby like they had read her mind. Terra sat up suddenly and looked around, curious. "Who's there?????" 

"Aw c'mon Terra...dontcha remember my voice?" Setzer Gabianni, the scarred gambler and pilot of the world's only airship smiled and sat down next to her. He smelled good. Setzer always smelled good. 

Terra smiled back at him. "Why, hello Setzer!" said she, for she was really happy to see him. It had been so long since she saw her gambler friend, and she really missed his company. He always made her laugh and smile since his antics were always ones to watch frequently. 

"Hi Terra!" He scooted closer to her. "I was wondering if you'd want to ditch this place and take a little ride with me." 

"yes!" she nodded. "I really would like that a lot. Can I drive?" 

He laughed., "No Terra, you'll make us crash!" He stood up and took her hand and pulled her up. "I'll drive, you just enjoy everything you see on the way there." 

"Where??" "Wherever you want, I don't care, just as long as you come with me, and decide to enjoy yourself, because you need it." Setzer put his arms around Terra's shoulders while smiling and took her towards the Falcon. The large silver airship sat there on the ground while hovering a few inches above it, held there by several big anchers stuck in the ground. Terra stepped onto the ramp leanding indoors with Setzer right behind her both of them smiling like idiots. Setzer loved to fly, and so did Terra. One of the things that really made Setzer happy was taking his friends for a ride (That and gambling and sex, and if he could do all three he'd be REALLY happy), and one of the things that made Terra really happy was seing her friend happy, so it all worked out in the end. 

They went up on deck. "Setzer?" "Yeah?" Terra looked at the trees and scenery. "Can we go fly over the desert?" Setzer nodded. "Of course, but it's nigttime there and it'll be a bit cold." 

Terra shrugged, not caring. "I don't care. I just think it's pretty." 

"What, sand's pretty?" Setzer blinked, suprised. 

"Of cousre it is, the way it sparkles and shines in the sunlight, the way it looks white in the moonlight, and the way it shifts and drifts and forms mountains." Terra grinned. "I love it." 

"Well, we'll go to the desert than!" Setzer kicked in the engines and brought the Falcon over the trees and kicked it into third gear. 

"Wheeeaaaah!" said Terra is clinging to the rail as she is smiling. Setzer looks over to her with an almost sad expression and sighs. She is so lovely, so free...and he wishes that he could tell her. But Setzer knows that she would laugh at him, or maybe that's what he thinks and maybe he's wrong! "So later, I'll tell you..." he says. 

"tell me what??" Terra yells over the wind. "I can't hear you!" 

"Don't worry about it! Let's go to the desert!!" Then Mr. Gabianni steers to port (that means left) and they fly off towards the sunset. 

* * * LATER... 

The desert breeze is cool and refreshing in Terra's hair as she sits up on deck of the Falcon while smiling a little bit. They had flown all over the place, seeing lots of stuff and pretty scenery when Setzer found a nice spot to park the Falcon so they could take a break. Flying tires people you, you know. And how tired she was! All Terra does now is sit on the deck and relax. Figaro Castle shines prettily not far in the distance from the moonlight. 

"Thirsty?" Setzer asks while holding up a wine glass. 

"Oh but Setzer I don't drink!" She looks at the glass. "You sure?" "Yes," she says.........."oh...what the heck!" and she takes it. She sips. "Good stuff." 

"Yeah, I get it from Kohligen." He leans on the rail, even closer to her now. "Terra, I wanted totalk to you........please??" 

"Why so polite Mr. Gambler?" she giggled. Yep, she felt that wine already. Setzer sighed and set his glass down. "It's about me...and you." 

"Well Terra...I uh..." he swallowed hard and wondered why it was so hard to talk to her all of a sudden. Maybe he shouldn't talk and maybe he should try going at it in another way. "Well..." he drawled while taking her hand, which is cool and soft. "I don't know if I can really say, it seems like it's really hard to do, y'know?" 

She smiled her beautiful smile. "Aww, it's okay Setzer. you know that I'm your friend, right?" 

"yeah..." but he didn't want to be her friend, he wanted to be a lot more than that, if only he could tell her. "Well, let me ask you Terra........" 

"yes??" such a pretty face! 

"I know that Edgar's more straight-forward than I am, and maybe that's where he goofs up. Ahem, what I'm saying is would you consider...uh..." 

Terra blinked innocently, still not quite getting the picture. "Consider what?" 

"ohh.." Setzer grumbled while dropping his wine glass over the side, and he took her into his arms and kissed her. After a while he stopped but kept his face close to hers while petting her lovely hair. "Uh, that." 

Terra blushed and hoped she wasn't blushing. "I've considered it a lot of times Setzer, you know that I'm really lonely out there in Mobliz by myself, with the kids. I never really understood myself or how I felt, but you seem to be helping me along. I'm really willing to give it a chance!" This time it was Terra who kissed Setzer. After a while, things got fairly heated, but niether cared because they were in the middle of the stupid desert and it was in the middle of the night so nobody would see them anyway. 

But somebody did see them as he stands on top of his balcony just outside his window, with binoculars. This sombody is angry. "Damn that snaphead!" he says while nearly throwing down the binoculars. "Her I can't lose to him! I'm the one she should belong to!" Edgar continued to watched through the binoculars as Setzer picked Terra up and the two of them smiling went down below decks of the Falcon. Edgar wasn't completely dumb and he knew exactly what they were going to do. "I ought to kick his dickens!" he says while flinging the binoculars down at the ground, and they broke. 

Edgar Roni Figaro, the King of Figaro, clenched is fist while standing on the balcony in his pajamas and robe and gave in to his anger. "Mine...she'll be mine. And Setzer can't make her his because she'll belong to me. Make sure, I will!" he shook his fist. "I WILL!!!!!!!" 

To be continued!!...... 

_Okay, that's it. My horrible story that was written for the purposes of being MSTd. Please do NOT ask for "part two" because there won't be one. Man, it took more of an effort to write badly....ugh. Here's the part where I post my e-mail, I guess: AnnMage@aol.com. _


End file.
